


altar, holy wine, bent knees.

by kimbap (zeren)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, IKONMURDERMYSTERY, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Pillow Talk, Romance, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeren/pseuds/kimbap
Summary: Their eyes met again. Hanbin was shining, like a star from afar.His Altar.(written by cheonsa @ ao3 and translated by me (kimbap).based off @nerraya and @k_annibaali's iKON Murder Mystery thread on Twitter)





	altar, holy wine, bent knees.

**Author's Note:**

> **Writer's disclaimer:** ikon is a south korean boyband under yg entertainment. the story is based off the ikon murder mystery game by @nerraya and @k_annibaali. the title and the quotes are from a poetry made by azra t. the writer gains no commercial profit from this fanfiction.
> 
>  **Writer's note:** missing scene. based on the chapter 5 of the game. happy reading!
> 
>  **Translator's note:** This is a translation for the fic under the same title [altar, holy wine, bent knees](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11683176) by [cheonsa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsa/pseuds/cheonsa). This is my first time translating a fic. I hope I did okay! I just couldn't resist translating this one. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did.

 

_“forget prayer, this is where we stand.”_

* * *

 

“Not gonna sleep?”

Hanbin’s voice was hoarse, having just woken up from his sleep. Their bodies were still covered under the sheets—skin meeting skin, sticky with saliva and perspiration. His strands of hair were in disarray. Hanbin stared at him—Yunhyeong glanced at him before turning his face away.

“Can’t.”

Yunhyeong shook his head. The answer was given with a soft murmur. He refused to look at Hanbin’s confused countenance—no, no. Because once he looked at him, he knew he would be able to guess what was inside his head. Tangled strings. Endless labyrinth. Which is why Hanbin’s arm was reaching out to touch him a few hours ago. Slowly, there were fingers tracing his skin bit by bit. Their lips met in desperation, slowly melting into each other until they were breathless and lust took over.

Making love made him forget for a while.

Just a while.

Because his problem wasn’t something that could be solved with touches.

His career as a model was jeopardized—not to mention the threat for jail. Koo Junhoe was a demon in disguise. He had been chasing and threatening him restlessly. Even all that money wasn’t enough to shut him up. Hanbin was like a prince trapped in a castle made of steel, and Yunhyeong—he was no more than a lost prince in the middle of a forest with no single form of guard. He became an easy target. No one would help him if he got mauled by a tiger.

Nobody would care if he was gone.

Koo Junhoe was right. _What’s the use of holding on?_

It drove Yunhyeong beyond his limit, last time. He got himself a bottle full of aspirin ready, nearly swallowed everything in one go if it wasn’t for Hanbin—he caught him in the act, throwing the bottle from the fifth floor out the window.

If it wasn’t for Hanbin.

If it wasn’t for his boyfriend, he would’ve been gone.

“Go to sleep.” Hanbin caressed his hair, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. “You have a photoshoot tomorrow, don’t you?”

Their eyes met again. Hanbin was shining, like a star from afar.

His Altar.

An existence closer than God. His Altar, the place where he chanted his prayer, with bent knees, relieving his thirst. In Hanbin’s arms, he wasn’t afraid. His open arms were the holy wine—a demon like Koo Junhoe wouldn’t dare to come close. He had found something holier than the mass echoing every Sunday. He did not longer care—why would he, when all that was in front of him was his everything?

Slowly, Yunhyeong closed his eyes.

His touch on Hanbin’s arm was the prayer he chanted restlessly. He only had one wish—he just wanted to live without being chased.

 

 

* * *

 

  _“I will be all three:_

 _Your altar, your holy wine, and your bent knees.”_  

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
